Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of integrated technology. More specifically, the invention relates to an integrated circuit arrangement having pads for producing external connections, for example by means of bonding, having a functional assembly, for example a memory, and having a configuration assembly for the configuration of the functional assembly. The configuration assembly has control inputs, at least one control voltage being applied to the control inputs of the configuration assembly.
Integrated circuits are usually embodied on a chip in such a way that they can be optionally used for different operating voltages, operating modes and for memories having different memory organizations and the like. These configurations have to be definitively defined, in a manner dictated by the system, in a relatively early production step. By way of example, the positive supply potential can be set at 3 volts or 5 volts. Furthermore, for example the timing of a memory e.g. EDO (Enhanced Data Out) or FPM (Fast Page Mode) is configured. For configuration purposes, there are a configuration assembly and also metallic contact areas on the chip, which are referred to as pads. In connection with the configuration, they are referred to as functional pads below.
The configuration is effected by applying a specific control voltage to the functional group, by the functional pads being put at one of the supply potentials; e.g. GND or VCC, by means of bonding, or by blowing fuses, if the relevant control input is to be left open. After the configuration, the integrated circuit arrangement including the functional pads is enclosed in a housing and the configuration can then no longer be changed. The long lead time compared with the subsequent final completion of the relevant module and delivery has the disadvantage that it is not possible to react in the short term to changes in the market and to changes in the pattern of demand. However, for obvious reasons it would be desirable to perform the configuration as far as possible only when the market for the relevant product is favorable.